Code:INSANITY
by Mr.WriterPerson
Summary: It's over, the fight with X.A.N.A is over. Everyone has moved on except Jeremie, and the group is worried for him. One day, the find him doing something they'll never forget.
1. Movies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. **_

Jeremie sat alone in the supercomputer room. It was over, the battle with X.A.N.A was over and done with. It had been two months since the day the shut the supercomputer down. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita have moved on and carried on with their school work, and were still the best of friends. Jeremie on the other hand, hadn't moved on. He still went to the supercomputer room every now and then, sat in the supercomputers chair, and pretended he was still needed to save the world.

Jeremie sat typing away at the keyboard that wasn't making anything appear on the blank screens. His cell phone began ringing, so he picked it up to look at the display. The words "Odd Della-Robbia" were under the picture of the purple cat-person that was Odds avatar in Lyoko only two months ago. He just put the phone down and let it ring. He wondered of what importance he was now that Lyoko was gone. Jeremie, the computer nerd, put his head on the keyboard, and started to cry.

* * *

"Hey Jeremie, this is Odd. Me and Aelita are going to the movies in an hour. We were wondering if you would like to come. Call me back." Odd put the phone down as he finished the message.

"I wonder why he didn't pick up," Odd asked. "Maybe he's making a new computer program to get his mind off you know what."

"What of?" asked Aelita.

"I dunno, maybe a new virtual reality," Odd joked.

"That's not even funny," said Yumi as she walked in through the door.

"Sorry."

"You better be," warned Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, wanna come to the movies with Odd and I?" asked Aelita

"Sure, what are we going to see?"

"We don't know yet, but were thinking something funny, and we invited Jeremie to get his mind off of school, but he didn't pick up his phone," Odd interrupted.

"We leave in an hour," said Aelita.

* * *

"Hey Jeremie, this is Odd. Me and Aelita are going to the movies in an hour. We were wondering if you would like to come. Call me back." the message played through the speaker of Jeremies phone. Jeremie thought about it and decided it would probably be the most fun thing he did all week, so he picked up the phone and pushed "call back" on the screen.

"Hey Odd, am I late?" he asked.

"No, we're leaving in about fifteen minutes, is that enough time?"

"Yes that's perfect! See you in fifteen," Jeremie answered and hung up the phone. "Okay, I need to get back to Kadic, take a shower, and get dressed in fifteen minutes, I can do this."

Jeremie started running toward the school, but only got half way there before he lost his breath. "I'm a computer nerd, not an athlete. Why do I try to do these kind of things?" he asked nobody in particular. He fast-walked the rest of the way and checked the time, ten minutes left.

He took a shower and got dressed in eight minutes and took the other two to find Odd and Aelita. He found them, along with Yumi, waiting for him at the front gates of Kadic.


	2. Leah

"That movie turned out pretty good don't you think?" asked Yumi.

"I could have wrote it better," said Odd, "Everyone knows I'm a comedy genius."

"Sure you are Odd," Aelita said sarcasticly, "Sure you are."

The group reached Yumis house, and Yumi said goodbye to everyone and entered her house, which was empty due to the fact that her parents were on vacation and Hiroki was at his friends house. She entered her room and threw her phone on the bed. She was tired. She didn't even change into her night gown and just went to sleep.

* * *

Jeremie lay in his two person dorm room, thinking about how he would go almost every day to the old abandoned factory, virtualize his friends into the virtual world of Lyoko, and help them fight the malicious artificial intelligence X.A.N.A. He thought about making a flash game the simulated what he once did every day, _If I ever did make a flash game, the coding for it would be so complex for the average person to do correctly. I would probably have to buy a new coding program, since the supercomputer was shut down, _thought Jeremie. _Ehh, I'll do it tomorrow. Right now I got to go to sleep so I can focus on my new project.__  
_

* * *

The next day, Jeremie got his pass so he could leave campus, and headed toward the nearest computer store. On his way, he thought about the codes he would need to make the game work. He was so deep into his thinking, he didn't realize he had passed the entrance to the computer store a while ago, and walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Jeremie apologized.

" It's quite alright, I wasn't paying attention," the girl said. Looking up, she saw Jeremie and blushed. "Hi, I'm Leah, I'm new to France, and I was too busy looking at the map I walked right into you. Do you by chance know where Kadic Academy is?"

"Not only do I know where it is, I attend it!" Jeremie said. "I'm on my way to the computer store, if you want, you could come with me, then I could take you to Kadic, so you can get registered."

"You're too kind."

They started walking to the computer store.

* * *

"So you're into computers too?" asked Jeremie.,

"Yes I am, actually I work helping repair them as a side job." she said.

"Oh. Hey, could you help me with the project I'm working on?

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"It's a virtual world program, it's a why we're here."

"That sounds cool, what do you need help with?"

"Just the program design. I don't mean to brag about how smart I am, I just need someone to check my work."

"Oh, yeah I can do that, but can we get me signed up first?" she asked.

"Of course, silly. I'm not doing anything else until we do!" he replied.

"Haha, thanks." She smiled.

Jeremie opened the door for her when they got there and went right for the coding programs. Leah followed.

"So what are you looking for?" Leah asked, knowing full well that he was looking for a coding program.

"The coding program silly."

"I knew that, but you're looking at the wrong ones."

"Oh really? Then which ones should I be looking at then? Hmm?"

"These ones," she pointed to the correct ones, "If you're going to make a virtual reality, then you're going to need this one."

She was right, and he knew it.

* * *

**_Another chapter up. Yay! Sorry its been so long, I've been very lazy about this, but I'm going to work on it in most of my spare time. _**


	3. Moving

"Mr. Delmas will see you two now," the office lady said.

"Thank you," Leah and Jeremie said in unison as they walked by.

They walked in and shut the door.

"Come on in, have a seat. What can I do for you?" Mr. Delmas said.

"I'm new in France, I was wondering if I can attend here." said Leah.**  
**

"Sure, but, where are your parents? Shouldn't they be with you instead of Mr. Belpois?"

"Actually I live with my grandparents now, my parents died a month ago. That's why I've moved to France, this is where my only other family lives. Jeremie is the first person I actually met, and he was nice enough to take me to Kadic, so I asked him to come with me," she said with a half-smile, the half because her parents are not here with her, the smile because Jeremie is.

"I'm sorry for your loss, are your grandparents home?"

"Yes they are, do you want to call them?"

"Sure." She gave him their phone number, and they talked to her grandmother for the next hour talking about payment and rules, then hung up the phone.

"Now we only have one more thing to discuss, rooming. There are no more girls dorm rooms, so you will have to be on the boys level."

"She can be in my dorm with me if she wants to," said Jeremie.

"Yeah! I would love that. Can I Please?!" She asked with the biggest smile she ever smiled since she came to France.

"If it's what you want, I don't see why not," replied Mr. Delmas.

"Thank you thank you thank you Mr. Delmas!" Leah exclaimed.

"But keep your grades up." Delmas said.

"Promise," she said, pulling Jeremie out of the door.

* * *

Jeremie took Leah on a tour all around school during lunch. It was a Sunday, so they had nothing to do the rest of the day, so after the tour, they got passes, and went to her house to collect her things. She packed her bed sheets and clothes with a couple of personal items. She said goodbye to her grandparents, and went outside.

"You ready?"asked Jeremie.

"All set," she said, and started walking.

Jeremie caught up to her and they started talking. They talked about her life from Sweden, she taught him a couple simple words like bunny, which is kaniner, then when they reached the computer store and Leah got an idea.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing Jeremies hand.

She led Jeremie behind the computer store and faced him.

"Jeremie," she started, "You are so nice, you're my only friend here, and you let me be in your room with you. I want to ask you something."

Jeremie stood there, looking into her eyes. "Yes?" he said.

"Will you go out with me?"

Jeremies heart skipped a beat. Nobody had ever asked him that question. He didn't know what to do, he just stood there, looking at her. He thought she was beautiful, and he tried to speak, but nothing came out. He just moved his head up and down, and smiled like an idiot.

"So that means yes?" she asked just to be sure.

He finally found his voice. "Yes! Yes it does," he said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Good, because I've wanted to do this all day, close your eyes."

He closed his eyes. He expected her to give him a gift, so he held out his hand. She grabbed his hand, pushed it down and planted her lips on his. He froze. _I'm being kissed! I expected to make a virtual reality, and I ended up getting a girlfriend. _

They separated. She waited for a response, and got one. He stood there, confused on what to do, so he just hugged her. After they ended the hug, they walked back to to Kadic, holding hands.

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry that I made this chapter sappy, it will get crazy soon, I'm still trying to figure out how long I'm going to drag this out. I'm in school right now, and lunch is ending in like 5 minutes, so I'll work on the fourth chapter when I get home._**


	4. Confession

They walked back to Kadic, hand in hand. When they got there, Jeremie helped Leah set up her side of the room. There was a shelf above the bed, so that's where she put her personal belongings. She isn't very tall, so she had Jeremie put them up there for her. She hugged him and said thank you. Jeremie looked at the clock.

"Well it's 9:30, we have to be asleep in half an hour, can you still help me with my virtual realty?" Jeremie asked.

"Of course," she said.

They spent the rest of the 30 minutes they had left just starting and installing the program, so they would have a quick start tomorrow after class. When the program was installing, they spent more time getting to know each other better. The program had just finished installing when they heard a knock on the door. Leah answered the door, and looked up at the gym teacher wearing a red track suit and a headband.

"Why are you on the boys level at this time of night?" asked Jim.

"There were no more girls rooms, so Mr. Delmas let me share a room with Jeremie," she said with smile.

"That reminds me of the time I was in boarding schools."

"How is that?" Jeremie asked with a smile, knowing Jims famous response to anything about his past.

"I...I rather not talk about it. But you two need to go to sleep!"

"Okay, I'm done. Come on Leah, lets go to sleep."

"Goodnight Jim," they said at the same time. He closed the door, and walked away, shuddering at his dorm room.

* * *

Jeremies eyes opened. He got up, opened the door, looked to see if anyone was around, and walked out to the exit. Leah, still being awake from the events of the day, followed Jeremie. It was around midnight, so it was pitch black outside. It didn't matter, Jeremie knew the way to the factory by heart. He got there, went down the rope, and headed for the elevator. She saw the numbers he entered and waited until she thought he would be off of the elevator. She called it, pushed in the numbers, and went down. When the elevator opened, she walked in on Jeremie sitting in a beige chair, typing into a keyboard, and talking to himself. She watched him for about ten minutes. _What is he doing?_ She readjusted herself, but she must have hit he elbow into a box, because his head snapped around and he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeremie

"I could ask the same to you, you know," she retorted.

"I asked you first. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you leaving, and I knew you weren't going to the bathroom, so I followed you."

"Do you know what all of this is?"

"No, I mean I know that that is a super computer, but I don't know what its for."

"You're right, it is a super computer. In it, there is- I mean was, a virtual world named Lyoko. My friends and I discovered it last year, and we've been fighting an artificial intelligence named X.A.N.A. Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and William would be virtualized by me and they would go and deactivate towers, to help stop a tragedy that is being caused by X.A.N.A. And two months ago, we had the final fight with him. We, obviously, won. For some reason, I cannot forget how much I was needed to save the world. Sometimes I come here and pretend that X.A.N.A. is still attacking. You probably think that I'm a loser and don't like me anymore. I understand, I wouldn't like me any-" he was interupted by a hug.

"I still like you, I promise. Is this what your virtual reality is for, so you can still be needed?"

"Yeah, lame right?"

"Well, sorta, but you ARE needed. I need you, I'm the new kid, I doubt anybody will like me. So you need to help me through the day. Now, it's midnight. I don't want you to sneak out anymore. Let's go back and finish your game, okay?"

"Okay." he said then they parted from their hug, grabbed hands, and started walking back to the school.

* * *

**_Oh my. Two chapters in one day? (kind of) Anyways, I think I'll add three more chapters: Two for story, the third for like a deleted/alternate scenes. _**


	5. Idea

"Done!" exclamed Jeremie. They had been working all night to code Jeremies virtual reality. Leah didn't sleep at all the night before, but she didn't mind. All she wanted was to make sure he was happy.

"Finally, but don't we have to be in class in half an hour?" she asked.

"Oh my, yes we do. Let me see your schedule." She handed him the schedule Mr. Delmas gave her when they were signing her up. "Wow, I guess you are the luckiest girl in school."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"We have all of the same classes. I guess the principal really felt sorry for you. Anyways, you should get dressed. I'll take you to the girls bathroom so you can take a shower and get dressed."

"But it's my first day, they might make fun of me."

"Don't worry, everyone has already taken a shower, meet you here when you're done."

"Okay."

* * *

**A few days later.**

* * *

Jeremie sat in his dorm while Leah went and hung out with Millie and Tamiya. He had just started testing his new "Lyoko". _It's okay, _he thought, _but it's just not the same, there's no danger. _He was unsatisfied. He felt bad about it though, he made his new girlfriend stay up all night to help him. Then he had a crazy idea. He grabbed his cell phone, and ran out of the door. He started running to the boiler room, which was closer than the park. He reached the boiler room, picked the lock, grabbed his scooter, and headed toward the bridge. He went down the rope, like he had done many times, and entered the elevators. He pulled out his cell phone, and called all of his friends, and Leah.

"Just get to the factory please!" he said, then hung up the phone. "I hope they like what I'm doing."

* * *

"Do any of you guys know why Jeremie wants to meet us?" Yumi asked everybody when they all were at the entrance of the factory.

"No, I don't, but he has been acting weird lately," said Odd.

"I think he's just tired, a couple days ago we stayed up all night making a virtual reality, one based on Lyoko," Leah said.

"What!? Odd! How did you know?" Aelita asked.

"I-I-I didn't know, honest. It was just a joke!"

They reached the super computer room, but it was empty. So then they went to the scanner, again no one. Then, finally, they went to the power room, on the bottom floor.

"JEREMIE!" they all shouted together.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! HAHA! Sorry this one is so short, I ran out of ideas. Anyway, one more chapter to go, then the deleted/alternate scenes._**


	6. Insanity

"JEREMIE!" they all shouted together. "What are you doing?!"

Jeremie stood there entering the code to open the power lever to the supercomputer.

"Oh, hi guys. I'm just going to make our lives interesting again," he said waking to the lever.

"No, don't do this!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"I have to, don't you hate your boring life? Jeremie asked.

"No, we don't have boring lives. We go out, have fun, go on adventures. and with our new friend," Yumi said, pointing to Leah, "We have even more fun. Please, don't do this. We try to make you happy, get you to do fun things with us, but you keep coming back to the factory. We are worried for you."

"Jeremie, I'm sorry you don't feel needed to save the world. I know I don't understand how you felt every time you stopped X.A.N.A. from destroying the world, but I do understand that you still want that. Was the virtual reality not enough? Please, if you do this, you're putting every one in danger, including me," Leah hoped that would make him stop.

"We need this. Get to the scanners, all of you," he said, pulling the lever.

"How could you!?" Aelita yelled more than asked. They all headed to the ladder, and climbed up one level, one by one. Jeremie headed for the elevator, got on, and went to the control room. Sure enough, X.A.N.A. had already launched an attack. He started the virtualization program, and virtualized everybody, including Leah. Her avatar wore a green battle suit, and had a bow.

"Tell us where the tower is, Jeremie!" Odd demanded. Jeremie gave them the coordinates, and they all ran off. On the way, the encountered some Krabs, and a Megatank. Leah shot an arrow at the Megatank, but didn't know she had to hit the center eye, so the it wasn't affected. Ulrich triplicated and took down the Krabs. Yumi threw one of her fans, and hit the Megatank in the correct eye, blowing it up. They reached the tower, and Aelita went in and entered the code Lyoko. Jeremie devirtualized them, and waited for them to come and talk to him. Nobody did, they all went down one level, and shut off the super computer. Then, they just left. All of them but Leah.

"You need to stop living in the past," Leah said, "You just put everybody in danger. Why?"

"I-I don't know. I think I'm insane. Will you take me to the asylum?" he asked. He knew he was ruining all of his friends lives, and he didn't want to do it anymore.

"If it's what you want, sure."

She took him to the insane asylum, and they explained how Jeremie put the world in danger, and how he no longer wanted to be in public. He though he would go completely crazy, and freak out on someone. They gave him his own room, per his request, and he stayed there. Leah visited him every week, and told him about her life at school. He liked hearing her talk.

The group moved on again, but instead of Jeremie, they had Leah. And of course they missed him, so they visited once a month.

* * *

**_Done! Okay, this didn't turn out how it looked in my head, but oh well. I actually like how it turned out. Yes, I thought it would be more exciting, but hey, this is my first story. Maybe when I'm a little more experienced, I'll try scary again. How did you guys like it? _**


	7. Changes

When I first had the idea to have Leah be in the story, I had intended her to be a creation of X.A.N.A. She was going to be the one to make Jeremie turn the supercomputer back on. I later changed this when I thought it would be better if she was innocent.

Wow, I thought I had made more changes, but I guess not.


End file.
